Lost in a Castle of Tears
by Raygen Gambit
Summary: By the way, slightly edited to fit new genre, no longer ActionAdventure. A foster girl whom lost her brother inside the dreaded castle of Count Dracula is desperately searching for him with diminishing hope of ever seeing him alive.
1. Prologue

**Special, special-y, uber special, extremely special, super-special, specialest special-y thanks to the best person in the whole-wide world: Jasmine Reinier. I do not own Castlevania, nor do I own any of the Symphony of the Night characters, but I do own my created ones.**

**†††††††††††††††††††††††††**

**Prologue**

_"It was Richter Belmont , the legendary vampire hunter, who succeeded in finally ending the menace of Count Dracula, Lord of the Vampires, who had been brought back from the grave by the dark priest Shaft._

_However, one night four years later, under the glare of a full moon, Richter mysteriously vanished._

_With no idea where to begin her search, Maria Renard set out to look for him. It was then that fate intervened. Castlevania, the castle of Dracula, which is rumored to appear once every century, suddenly materialized from out of the mist as if to show her the way._

_Meanwhile, the powerful forces were struggling for the soul of a man named Alucard. The very same Alucard who had teamed up with Trevor Belmont to battle his immortal father, Count Vlad Tepes Dracula._

_Alucard, in order to purge the world of his own cursed blood line, had submerged his vampiric powers and entered into what was supposed to be an eternal slumber. But now, he is awake and aware of the evil once again at work in his homeland._

_The time has once again come for the forces of Good and Evil to engage in their ancient battle. Dracula castle beckons you..._

_And no man can say who shall emerge victorious." -Castlevania Symphony of the Night_

_Alucard, Maria, and Richter were not the only ones to have entered into this plague of Evil. A foster brother and sister also fall into place in this eternal war..._

_One night, wandering on their own, 16 year old Kira and 8 year old Jalen, curiously enter this materialized castle, putting themselves into more horror than they could ever imagine. Separated... and dying to be free._

"Am I destined to search this castle forever?" A young girl meekly asked herself as she stood on a balcony of the outer castle wall. Her unkempt blonde hair blew in the wind and her deep blue eyes sparkled in the sunset. "I have no meaning anymore, do I? I've failed..." She looked towards the darkening, scarlet sky. Her dilapidated clothing, stained with dried blood and tears, hung limply on her filthy skin. "I've lost hope, the one thing that had kept me going...and it's gone. Swept away in the wind, along with the rest of my soul."

A snow-white owl perched onto the old wooden railing and caught her attention.

"Hmm," she muttered asshe peered up at the creature with mourning sorrow in her eyes. She idlyfelt the owl read her innermost pains. Every memory, andthen it reminded her too.If there was any hope at all for life, it vanished.She took a step onto the railing, preparingfor anend toherlost life.

"I'm so sorry little brother, I can't stand it any longer,Goodb--" But before she could finish, the owl flew up from its dilapidated roost and landed gracefully onto her shoulder. It cooed and ruffled its feathers. She let a small smile escape from her bewildered face...a smile that seemed to be the rise from hell. She stepped off the railing, sat with her back to the fading sun, and wept. "Why lord? Why?" The owl perched beside her as the glowing orb finished setting, and as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

**† **Sweet dreams are the escape from reality. **†**

When she woke the next morning, there was a strike of terror in her eyes, seeing that her befriended owl had left.

"I see I have lost you too." She said in an abyss of depression, and a hint of anger struck her eyes. An anger locked on life itself, andat that moment it flew from underneath the balcony with a stick of berries. It cooed and dropped them for her.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're still here, and...umm...thank... you." A new hope seemed to be running through her veins once again."very much..."She swiftly rose and walked back into her beckoning enslaver, Castlevania.


	2. Crystal Teardrops

**Hey all! Umm, thanks for reading! Oh, PLEASE if u have anything that doesn't make sense, tell me. I tried to make it mach the game and be as logical as I could. One more thing...PLEASE review!**

**†††††††††††††††††††††††††**

**Crystal Teardrops**

Kira took another faithful step up the stairs, not far from her point of almost-suicide. The billowing morning wind flushed in, which brought forth indescribable feelings of anguish and sorrow. The feeling, blending so well together, was so forbidding, spiteful, and incredibly grave, it sent her uncontrollably screaming, until it slightly relieved and left her sobbing on the castle floor. The owl, flew rambunctiously in baffled confusion, squealing at the weeping creature below him.

Her tears glowed with terror, at the beckoning force blowing in the wind. The nightmarish winds spoke to her, screaming her name. She took every ounce of her strength left and tried to push herself off the ground, unmercifully failing. Suddenly a voice began towering over the rest, and only because she could recognized it.

"Jalen!" Her tears ceased as the other voices were swept away in the presence of love, and superiority.

"Kira, help me...I-I'm scared, Kira..." His voice sounded tormented, and thrived upon.

Another voice then dominated even his. "Goodnight child, you may see your brother in hell."

"W-wait! Don't kill him! Please, don't!" Her eyes began to water once again. "Just let him go!"

"Hah hah, now why would I let you know what I do or not? The pain of the curiosity pleasures me nicely. Farewell...for now." He laughed at her, while his voice faded along with the horror of the pain stricken wind.

She rose. "That hellion, I shall kill him if I get the chance!" The tears refused to stop falling from her face, even in hate. She turned, and distastefully continued her way up the many flights of stairs that ran back and forth while scaling upwards, with her owl following her. The wind almost now seemed like it had blown her way but years ago, in a dream. It had become vague.

Kira spoke in the recollection of hate to the owl as though he would respond back. "How dare he! I have done nothing! My brother is here somewhere and I don't even know if he will live or die to that-that beast! Who was that anyway!" She turned her head to the owl, and sighed. Her anger almost seemed strained, as though it was a trait unnatural to her. It once again cooed, placing even the smallest bit of ease into her blood that had run cold. Another tear fell from her face, and she fell onto a small round platform separating two staircases, "I cry too much don't I? But he is my brother, a-and I lost him. H-he's here somewhere...I know it, he's alive. I can feel his heart beating." It acted as a therapy talking to the owl perched in front of her. She decided to change the subject for the time being, looking for a little reassurance, seeing being angry was only stressing her more, "Hmm, I am assuming you will be staying with me for a while?" It cooed, in which they both took as "yes."

"Thank you, once again. I suppose I shall name you then. Aria? Do you like that name?"

Aria cooed, in a compromising tone, but not especially pleased.

"Ok then, Aria it is."

She had decided to let her brother's memory scar her mind so that it would forever be implemented there, but not insisting on being constantly thought of. Enough to be there eternally, but not but not so that it drive her to insanity. She almost felt guiltiness in this, but still reminded herself that if she went insane, she would never find him undoubtedly. The owl, somehow, gave her strength once again, to do this and rise, and again, begin her way up.

"We came here for no intentions other than innocent adventure, actually." This was the beginning of her story, which she felt needed to be told to her one-and-only friend with her, or else it would only simmer inside her. Her regret tempted her not to speak anymore, but her conscious urged her to go on. "But we didn't know...that this was a place of such monstrosity. We thought nothing of it as we came to the front gate. We naively walked through the gate, when the first hint of evil struck. The door slammed shut behind us, and with no turning back, we just cowardly brushed it off, and continued. It seemed so empty, so desolate. We walked for what seemed like half a mile, him right behind me, until...I looked behind me and he- he was just... gone." She felt her hair on her shoulder twitch in the breeze, and then she realized. Her blood ran cold again. She broke from her soul-shattering story, and ran as fast as she could up the rest of the stairs. On her way she began screaming, in fear of another episode with the wind. She came to the closest door and slammed it shut as soon as Aria caught up.

"C-coo?" Aria perched on her shoulder as she rested her back on the door and slid down.

"I hate this place! I lost Jalen here, lost all hope, been stricken by the fist of hell, and have lost everything else." She shut her eyes in her fatigue and pain. It had been but only minutes since she had awoke, but it seemed like days. In the over-flow of emotions, she had almost forgot what control was. Every emotion...confused and perplexed, gave up, and her nothingness took over. The nothingness that seemed like the last bit of hope.

**†††††††††††††††††††††††††**

_In the distance, the front gate opens for Maria._


	3. Lost Painting

**Hey all, thanks for readin'! I know this is a short chapter, and sorry! The next one i hope to be longer.**

**†††††††††††††††††††††††††**

**Lost Painting**

_The Mind_

"How could you! You lost him. All... because of you. How? How could you? You wretched, poor excuse for a life! You deserve to die, not him!"

"B-but h-he's... not...dead..."

"..."

"He's not!"

"Open your eyes, face the truth! You're here for nothing, all hope is lost...let go...just face what is yours. This petty owl is all that's keeping you going! That's what your depending on? You deserve to rot away."

"It's not just because of the owl!"

"Then what?"

"I-I don't k-know..."

"The false impression that your brother is alive _and_ the fact that you will find him, is resting on a petit beast of nature."

"Leave me alone! You're wrong!"

"I am not. Dream what you want child, just know that you can do nothing, absolutely nothing, when you are already at war with yourself. You deserve to rot in hell. I am voice of reason, and you chose to run away!"

"I know the truth, not you!"

"Selfish petty girl."

"You're wrong!"

"Hah! This is almost humorous, you mean nothing, and never will."

"You blame me when yet you do nothing! One and the same, and yet I am to blame. Maybe I am but not _any_ less than you."

"..."

"We are the same."

"You lie! One as lowly as you, I could...never...be compared to."

"I will die! We will die!"

"You already are..."

"_You_ already are..."

"How could you...? Why...? Who am I? Who are you!"

"_I_ am Kira..."

"_I_ am Kira..."

_Consciousness_

"Coo?"

Kira's eyes began to open... "W-whaaa?" The realization of reality depressed her instantly as she woke to consciousness. "Come on..." She lifted her self out of self-pity through the hall, putting her hand on the knob to push it open.

It wouldn't open.

"Why wont you open?" With so much stress piled on her shoulders already, even the simple complexities of a door drove her close to tears. She pulled. It slid open, "Stupid-" she finished her angered statement in silence. She stopped. The door was about a quarter opened. She slammed it shut.

"I can't go on."

_The Mind_

"Die! Just let go! It's hopeless he's gone!"

"No! I can't! I have no meaning if he's gone! I would have nothing..."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have anything?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"Hope, it's there inside me. I don't know why, or how, but it's there...I know it."

"Well, forget it. It's false hope if anything..."

"Shut up! What is wrong with you? You are pathetic...get away from me..."

"Goodbye."

"Sayonara."

**†††††††††††††††††††††††††**


	4. Dance of Pales

**Ok so its not that much longer, and I know it's been, like, since FOREVER since I last updated, and well… I'm SORRY! T.T Oh well, I still hope I have some readers out there, thank y'all! And remember reviews are always appreciated (GREATLY appreciated!).**

**†††††††††††††††††††††††††**

**Dance of Pales**

Don't give in…

It will all go... away…

The voices in her head were like an oasis in a never-ending desert. Yet, at the same time they were her destroyer. She longed for peace at mind, and prayed for sanity. Every fragment of existence cried out battle cries while screaming in pain. Her fingers shook uncontrollably, and the rest of her, unable to move at all. Still, she sat against that fateful door. She lost track of time and could barely remember anything except what she tried so hard to forget, which remained burned into her broken mind.

"Ja-…"

"…"

"Jalen, please, just please…let me die… I can't stand it any longer." Now death was even physically unreachable, but slowly still, approaching on it's own will. Stuck, unable to end her own life, but also unable to reach any source of food or water, her tormented ending was thriving on her life until the bitter end.

"I hate you, and all that you stand for- Life, you have taken prisoner of me and deprived me of all that I had. I have to fight, to think!" She grew louder with every word, until her rush sent her shaking hands flying behind her into the door. "Why?" She screamed till her voice cracked, and vanished as well.

"…"

Aria.

Suddenly she remembered, those beautiful eyes that saved her from her first demise. Her excessive angst blocked her sight from what was sitting right in front of her. Its aura glowed with magnificent radiance as she gave it its first notice in which had seemed like quite some time. All her screaming had put it in quite a fluster. Its soothing rays once again began to calm her.

"_How do you do that?" _She thought. She wanted to then fall asleep once more. Her eyes slowly shut as darkness took over. _"No."_ She rose to her feet. _"No, I will not let you win. I can't."_ Her strength to even just pick herself up slightly surprised her. She walked across the hallway and put her hand on the door.

Aria now on her shoulder cooed in disapproval as she began to open it.

… She stopped. She heard something.

"…"

She walked back across the hallway, slammed the other door open, took a step and feel to the ground. There, walking up the stairs where, sooner, Kira had lay foot, was Maria. The moment Maria's mind had processed what had just happened she ran and knelt beside her. "Are you all right?"

She received no response.

She checked her heartbeat to make certain whether she was even alive or not…

"I guess she is just unconscious…" Maria told herself, as she took Kira's frail body and sat beside a wall with her head resting in her lap. At last she had noticed Aria. "Oh, I didn't even notice you…" they just stared at each other for a while. "I imagine you know what happened. If only you knew how to speak…" She sighed. Though she only knew the existence of this girl for a few seconds, she felt a strange euphoria. She felt she knew her… Somehow. She then felt a strike of fatigue, and shut her eyes and began to sleep.

Aria, the last one awake, perched beside both of them, as though he was their protector, and eventually grew tired as well and took his own share of rest.

**†††††††††††††††††††††††††**

**Oh by the way, I revised the prologue, just an fyi. It's not much different, just changed a couple little things but it's better! Thanx for reading! **


End file.
